1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to deicing systems for air navigation and in particular on aircraft turbojets or turbojet engines. Thus, certain parts of the turbojet, such as the intake case, are exposed to problems caused by ice.
2. Discussion of the Background
Under certain climatic conditions encountered by aircraft during flight, the turbojet air intake is liable to be exposed to icing phenomena. In particular, the turbojet intake case, its radial arms, its cowls and its mobile flaps can be subject to an accumulation of ice, which obviously leads to a deterioration of the aerodynamic performance characteristics of the turbojet. Moreover, the ice blocks which are then detached from these different components can damage the rotor of the turbojet located in the downstream direction, when they are sucked into the latter. Thus, there is a need to prevent the formation of ice or eliminate it after detecting its formation.
The most widely used devices make use of a hot air circulation or electrical heating resistors. Thus, these devices have to dissipate very high powers and significantly raise the temperature of the structures in question. Even though this temperature can be withstood by the metal components, this is not the situation with regards to the composite structures for which it is necessary to use difficultly implementable materials.
French patent application FR-A-2 346 217 discloses a system for deicing by microwaves composite material helicopter blades. Reference is also made therein to the possibility of applying this procedure to aircraft.
The object of the present invention is to apply such a heating method to the upstream parts of an aircraft turbojet in order to prevent icing on the case, radial arms, cowl and flaps.